A magnetic resonance imaging apparatus is an imaging apparatus which generates an MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) image by exciting a nuclear spin of an object placed in a static magnetic field by an RF (Radio Frequency) signal of a Larmor frequency and reconstructing a magnetic resonance signal generated from the object with the excitation.
The magnetic resonance imaging apparatus includes a gradient magnetic field power supply device for distributing electric power to a gradient magnetic field coil on the basis of a pulse sequence. Using the gradient magnetic field power supply device, the gradient magnetic field coil can apply gradient magnetic fields in X-axis, Y-axis, and Z-axis directions to the object.
A problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus and a gradient magnetic field power supply device which are able to improve use efficiency of electric power by the gradient magnetic field power supply device.